Out of this world
by kay-kw33n
Summary: Kurtis Hummel is the heir to the throne of Navi, a planet taken over by the Kaleians, the Kaleians are ruthless, violent and despicable. Blaine Anderson just wants to go home. Klaine, Finchel, Brittana. Bp!kurt boypussy kurt. Submissive kurt.


Well I decided to start this story and I sincerely hope you like it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Today was not the same as every other day, no. Today was different because for the first time in ever he felt attracted to someone. Blaine was a twenty five year old graduate of engineering, he had a nice job in a standard university and he had always lived his life knowing he was simply not attracted to men or women. He came to terms with it at a young age, feeling unbothered.

He was an Italian male with olive skin and curly black hair with intense brown eyes. Some girls even called his eyes honey colour when the sun hit it just right. He was wearing a pair of wash jeans and a green v-neck shirt when he felt his heart skip a beat. Usually Blaine did not attend parties on Friday, he never really got into the TGIF mood.

So he was not sure how to react when he saw the person, he was not even sure if said person was a girl or guy. The girl was walked in with three other ladies, a blonde, a latino lady and a short Burnett. She stood out in a pair of grey leggings and a thigh length sweater. She had short brown hair styled perfectly and large blue eyes, his hand subconsciously tightened on the plastic cup he had been nursing in his hands.

"Having fun?" someone yelled in his ear, breaking him from his trance. Blaine turned to his friend that stood behind him with a huge smirk on his lips looking pleased. "So much for being asexual you were basically drooling" Blaine was friends with another engineering lecturer named Nick Duval. Nick unlike Blaine was a tall Caucasian male with black hair and brown eyes. He dressed much like Blaine with a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Shouldn't you be looking for Jeff?" Blaine asked, Nick's eyes darkened but in the dim light Blaine could not see it.

"Jeff is his own person and can fuck who he wants. So can I" Nick replied. "I think I need another drink" and just like that Blaine was alone again. He turned to look for the girl again but she and her friends were mixed into the crowd of drunk dancing idiots. Blaine couldn't spot her, he wasn't even sure why he was looking for her. It was not like he could talk to her, he was always better with machines than with people.

Still he wanted to see her, he wanted to see her again. With a sigh he moved back to the bar and took a sit, after sipping on a couple of drinks he saw 'her' again. Leaning on the counter waiting for a drink, Blaine was definitely going to approached but the closer he got the more confused on her gender, with her bracelets and eyeliner but she had an adam's apple.

The bartender handed her four drinks and she tossed some bills on the table. Blaine walked up to her and he asked, he was pretty drunk and would basically have asked any question that came to his mind.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" he watched her tense at his words, lips thinned into a line. "I have been staring at you and I cannot figure out if you are a tranny, a girl or a guy. I would not mind you showing me what is under those leggings if you do not mind sweet heart." Her mouth fell open and then Blaine felt wet, the girl had tossed her drink at his face and walked off.

Blaine did not miss the look of disgust written on her face as she threw the drink in his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blaine loved his apartment, it was a three bedroom with a view of the ocean. When he bought it years back he had been ecstatic. The interior was mostly white, rugs white and tables glass with black painted metals. The art around the apartment stood out as eye catching but did not enough to clash with each other. The kitchen had state of the art machines and the apartment was always clean.

The view could not however make him feel any less like a turd. He was not some ingrate that did not appreciate the over priced apartment or was not grateful for his trust fund. He just felt an ache in his chest , he had an opportunity to spend eternity with someone and he messed it up. He moved to sit on the couch holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a glass in another he set the whiskey down on the coffee table.

Blaine sighed as he poured himself another glass of whiskey, his second today. It was the first-time in a long time he felt helpless and useless. He barely knew the person but he felt so empty, he just could not understand.

He felt a vibration in the pocket of his jeans, with a groan he pulled out his phone to see a message from Nick.

N:

Dude last was a bust, I am going to break up with Jeff. I can't live like this anymore.

B:

You always say this and then you fuck him and you are back on his case. Stop lying 'dude'!

N:

Nice way to remind me you hate the term dude and B. I moved out today, I will get my stuff after work tomorrow. And iii. I am going to try and move on.

B:

You are really serious this time, sorry Nick. Where are you staying now? Do you need a place to stay?

N:

Place near the university, I am good. Thanks though. Plus if we lived together you will drive me nuts with the whole neat freak thing.

B:

Don't worry Nick you will meet someone who loves and appreciates you. Don't worry.

N:

Thanks. B.

Blaine shook his head, he leaned his head back on his couch and closed his eyes. He sat up and quickly set the glass full of whiskey on the coffee table.

Leaning back once more he shut his eyes, life was simpler as a kid when his only problem was what finger paint colour he would like to use to paint next.

He felt like he was floating for a while, hearing whispers around him, he probably imagined it right? No way that there were people in his apartment apart from him. He smiled a little at the thought until he opened his eyes and saw the same group of girls from the night before staring at him. This times dressed in leotards which mainly comprised of the colour white and had small accents with red.

"This has to be some kind of dream" Blaine smiled. His eyes meeting the blue of the sole person he was interested in. "Its you. You look beautiful" Blaine whispered, it made a look of disgust cross the one he liked's face.

"We have secured the package." The short Burnett whispered into her collar and pulled out a pink toy that looked like a relic from a star trek movie. Blaine could not believe how wacky the dream was being. She fired then it went dark, Blaine had to give himself points for creativity, it was never something he was know for. Especially when he awoke in a glass case, naked and cold. He could see the all metallic interior of the ship and the girls moving around, levitating rather than walking.

Blaine wanted to move but he felt himself frozen, he couldn't move. Not his neck, not his arms, fingers or legs. It felt overwhelming but it was a dream he would wake up soon and be back at home. From what Blaine gathered the doors open and closed after someone scanned their retina.

He was getting tired of the weird dream, he wanted to wake up, he wanted free of this glass encasing. His got temporarily distracted when the girl he liked walked-err hovered past, What was weird was the third eye now present on his forehead. It was weirder because Blaine was not affected by it, it seemed natural. But then again this was a dream and it was not real, why would he be bothered?

Blaine took the moment to admire her slim physic and nice butt.

The girl hovered towards him, she did not open her mouth to speak but Blaine could hear her. "You should not be awake Prince Darren"

"Wait tell me your name" Blaine watched her frown. With that she lifted a hand to the glass tube and gas was released into the tube. It all went black once again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next time Blaine awoke he was in a large room in a large king sized bed with gold interior colour scheme. The room bigger than his whole apartment which was saying something. There was a tasteful couch by the wall with a screen on the wall. On the other side was a book case and wall decorations. Then three doors, Blaine took a deep breath. It all seemed familiar but it was so weird too.

Where was he? Upon pushing away the covers he discover he was wearing really weird pants and he was shirtless.

A knock on the door and the Burnett from before came in, she walked to the bed. She did not have a third eye but as she lifted her hand to greet Blaine noticed the extra mouths on her palms.

"This has to be a crazy dream, I want to wake up." Blaine pinched himself, he felt the pain in his arm where he had pinched.

"You are awake My Prince, I am Rachelleamenterfim but I am called Rachel for short" she said with a small bow that didn't help to calm Blaine nerves. He was reaching freak out point at this fucking-oh...He felt calm all of a sudden when a knock came and the girl of his dreams walked in. She stood at a safe distance just like Rachel-whatever before bowing.

"My name is Kurtis the first son of the tribe of Hummel. We are sorry to disturb you this morning My Prince but you parents request your presence."

He could tell Blaine to walk to his own death and Blaine was sure he would do it at this point. "Whenever you are near me I feel calmer" Blaine commented, Kurtis bowed his head.

"It is the nature of my power sir" Kurtis replied. He looked to Rachel with large fearful eyes. Blaine was sure he should be asking questions like am I? is this place? 3. Why am I not at home 4. Why are you calling me 'my prince'?

"If you would let us lead you to your parents all your questions will be answered" Rachel said.

"I don't understand what is happening here you cannot just-" Blaine was cut off when Kurtis smiled at him. "Lead the way Kurtis" The fear and anxiety gone from Blaine's mind.

Blaine was led out of the door, the place was huge and had the same gold decor. People with cleaning supplies hovered past them like he had seen Kurtis do.

The corridor they passed had many windows, looking out of them as he passed he saw red skies. Where the fuck was he and where was he being led to?

Everything felt familiar but completely different, it was weird. Guards held space guns that where plain silver and dressed in red camouflage material as pants. Some of them had gruesome tentacles from their back out, some had one and some had 2.

They stopped at a large door guarded by two tentacled people. It made Blaine's skin crawl when they used the disgusting appendage to open the door. Blaine had dreamt of this room before, high ceilings with lined chandeliers on the ceiling. Colour scheme was white with Gold accents. Then a man and a man sat on an elevated thrown, they looked older. One had curly blonde hair and blue eyes with tan skin and the other had black hair and honey eyes with pale skin. He looked bigger than the blonde and gave an air of superiority.

"Blaine step forward" Blaine nodded his head and moved forward. It was then Blaine noticed many guards line the wall with funny looking guns in hand.

"Do you remember us?" the blonde petite man asked. Blaine frowned but shook his head, he turned back to look at Kurtis who was looking at Rachel. "Darreniso?"

"I think you have the wrong person, my name is Blaine Anderson and my parents died a long time ago but more importantly where am I? What are you people? Are we even still on planet earth?" Blaine asked.

"You seem a lot more calmer than we anticipated. You are not acting out at all after being taken against your will to an unknown place" The blonde petite man commented.

"Kurtis makes me calmer" Blaine replied.

"The people who took you are not you parents, your name is Darreniso crisstophe of galaxy 5 and second in line to the thrown after your older brother." The macho black haired man finally spoke. "This is not our planet, it is a conquered planet. Its full of being such as the two behind you, weak with only useless strengths. The Kurtis behind you was once prince of this planet, reduced to a guard."

"He is meant to serve you but now there seems to be an issue, you may have imprinted on him. Most likely due to the fact that he is the first submissive male you have encountered since puberty." The blonde said.

Kurtis moved forward "My king, I have been engaged to another for six months" from the look on the kings face Kurtis was out of line.

"You know royal blood only imprints once in a life time. I suggest you end that bond and return to the palace once you are done. You have four hours to settle that and return back here" the blonde finished, Kurtis spun round and left.

Blaine was shocked and confused too much information at once. Everything went black suddenly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurtis POV

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurtis hated the new government, they had taken everything from his family. They had killed all from the tribe of Hummel and only he remained, they had stolen the throne from him and now they were taking his ability to choose who he mated with.

Blaine Anderson was a joke, once the people of the planet Niva realised they were loosing the war with Kale they formulated a plan to bring Kale to their knees but the king and Queen were as unfeeling as their planet.

Darreniso was a tyrant and 2nd in line to the throne, his mom gave her life to use her powers to erase all the memories of Darreniso, implant new memories in his mind and that of those she surrounded him with. The power she used was too much and she died, it was meant to make Kale stop and return to their planet in return for their son. They didn't stop they kept attacking Niva a planet known for peace and love.

They hung the head of the leaders of Niva by the entrance to the city, leaving only him alive with a single mission to retrieve the son lost in the galaxy.

Kurtis Hummel had hoped, wished that he would escape this place by marrying away from this world. What a joke, now he was stuck here on this cursed planet married into a family he will eternally hate.

He turned when he hear movement behind him, he was seated over a cliff. Legs dangling free over the edge and he felt alone. "Santana" he whispered, the tall black haired girl stood behind him. She over looked the sun set with him in silence before speaking.

"Man hands told us that you were imprinted on by his royal highness of douchery." Santana said. "Everyone has hope in their eyes again"

"Why? What difference does it make? Our people are saves to theirs, we do not have a choice no matter what." Kurtis replied.

"We didn't have a choice but with you on the inside Lady Hummel we may just survive this. Though I am all for poisoning all their food or killing each of them in the dark of the night. We believe you can make a difference" Santana said. Kurt looked down, life would be easier if he just jumped and ended it, he would be with his family again. "Its hard to believe the Nivans have trust in me, not too long ago the pelted my family home with rotten tomatoes and called me the useless remains of a great tribe" Kurtis snapped out. They would all deserve it if he jumped and left them to their fucked fate.

"If you give up your parents would have died in vein. You always said Hummel men were made of iron and filled with love. It is in your family crest after all, plus you cannot tell me you are not in the least curious what that tube thing between Darreniso's legs can do".

"I heard they use it to reproduce" Kurtis whispered scandalously with tinted cheeks.

"That is ridiculous, everyone knows that you can only get pregnant from using your middle finger and placing it into the reproductive hole." Santana huffed. "These Kaleians are freaks, he did not have a vagina."

"I cannot imagine being born with a tube between my legs" Kurtis let out a small laugh. Santana, Rachel and Brittany were the only ones to stay beside him. Even his mission to earth they followed him there, they always had his back.

"So what are you going to tell Adam?" Santana asked.

"That the prince of Kale has asked for my hand. His people didn't want to help us when we were at war, so I guess its partly his fault too as a prince he could have told his people to aid us." Kurtis said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurtis return to the palace within the designated time.


End file.
